Injection valves may be used in internal combustion engines, in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine, for instance. The injection valves are operable in a wide pressure range, so that the valves may also provide low minimum flow quantities. In addition, the size of the actuators used in the injection valves to actuate a needle of the injection valve should be reduced to fit the dedicated engine cavity.